Acnologia
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia), also known by the name The Black Dragon (黒龍, Kokuryū), and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a cataclysmically powerful human being that can take the form of a Dragon that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C | Low 6-B, likely 6-A | Low 6-B, likely 6-A | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-A Name: Acnologia, Doctor, Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Dragon King Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 400+ years old Classification: Human Dragon Slayer (formerly), Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Energy Projection (In the form of Breath Attack and finger beam), Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Magic Resistance and Absorption (Was unaffected by any magic attacks and can easily consume them. He can also drain magic from his opponent), Healing, Soul Absorption (Absorbed the souls of many dragons by using his Dragon Slayer Magic), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Future Rogue's mind control), and Mind Reading (Cobra was unable to read his mind), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses) | Increased statistics and Flight due to transformation, Large Size (Type 0) | Same as his first key but with increased statistics, along with Time Magic (After devouring the Space Between Time, Acnologia can use Time Magic), Space-Time Manipulation (Was able to punch and eat his way through a separated dimension), Telekinesis (Can send opponents flying by waving his hand), Explosive Aura (Can create explosions with him at the center), Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can shape the landscape of the Space Between Time, and by manipulating this crystal-like landscape can seal enemies. Also capable of removing unwanted beings out of the Space Between Time), Dimensional Travel | Same as his second key but with increased statistics, along with enhanced Energy Projection and Danmaku (Via Eternal Flare, which is a massive barrage of energy projectiles), Large Size (Type 0), BFR (Can send beings into the Space Between Time to battle his human soul), Non-Corporeal (For Acnologia's soul within the Space Between Time) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Stronger than Zeref Dragneel. One-shot and slaughtered countless numbers of Dragons at the same time in the past) | Small Country level, likely Continent level (Should be comparable to or stronger than Fairy Heart Form Zeref. Likely comparable to Etherion) | Small Country level, likely Continent level (Should be at least twice as strong as before and likely comparable to Etherion, due to absorbing the Space Between Time which is an enormous magic power comparable to his own. Overpowered the Seven Dragon Slayers with minimal effort) | At least Small Country level, likely Continent level+ (Should be at least twice as strong as before, due to absorbing the Space Between Time which is an enormous magic power comparable to his own) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Faster than Zeref Dragneel) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Faster than before) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Faster than before) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class G (Stronger than Dragonification Natsu) | At least Class G | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class (Obliterated a Dragon in one shot just with one hand) | Small Country Class, likely Continent Class (Ripped off half of Igneel's torso) | Small Country Class, likely Continent Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Continent Class+ Durability: At least Large Island level (More durable than Zeref Dragneel) | Small Country level, likely Continent level (As a Dragon, his durability is far above his offensive power due to having extremely durable scales. He took a direct powerful roar from Igneel and emerged completely unscathed. Should be as durable as Fairy Heart Zeref) | Small Country level, likely Continent level (Easily tanked attacks from several Dragon Slayers powered up by Wendy without receiving damage. More durable than his previous state) | At least Small Country level, likely Continent level+ (As a Dragon, his durability is far above his offensive power due to having incredibly durable scales.) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks. | Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks. | Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Hundreds of years of experience in battles. However, after consuming the Ravines of Time, his human and dragon forms are separated from, though still linked to, each other. While the human part retains his personality and intelligence, the dragon part becomes simply a beast with destruction as his sole objective. Nevertheless, the dragon part still can instinctively sense what it considers a threat and destroy the said threat. Weaknesses: Acnologia is highly arrogant. He is also vulnerable to motion sickness as a consequence of the synchronization between the large gap of a human's semicircular canals and a Dragon's visual acuity. Like other users of Dragon Slayer Magic, Acnologia cannot eat the magic created from his Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his reflected magic. After consuming the Ravines of Time, his separated dragon and human parts are linked to each other, and should one part be restrained, so will the other. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Acnologia has stated that he has no element, as he is the Dragon of Magic, and can devour any Magic. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, eventually he turned into a Dragon due to the extensive use of his Lost Magic. It also grants him the ability to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state. *'Magic Dragon's Roar:' Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his element into a massive breath attack. While, as mentioned, which element Acnologia employs is pure Magic, said blast, while he was a Dragon, was potent enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. *'Magic Dragon's Eruption:' Acnologia raises his hand, and a blast of magic erupts underneath his opponent. *'Magic Dragon's Finger Beam:' Acnologia raises his finger and fires a giant beam at his opponents. *'Magic Dragon's Mouth Blast:' Acnologia opens his mouth and fires off a bunch of explosion blasts. *'Magic Dragon's Explosion:' Acnologia exerts his magic in all directions, causing a huge explosion that dwarfs an average human's size. *'Eternal Flare:' Acnologia casts starry lights in the sky, which rain down in a massive radius as beams with huge destructive force. Magic_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Magic Dragon's Roar Magic_Dragon's_Eruption.gif|Magic Dragon's Eruption Acnologia_Finger_Beam.gif|Magic Dragon's Finger Beam Acnolgia_Mouth_Blasts.gif|Magic Dragon's Mouth Blast Acnologia_Explosion.gif|Magic Dragon's Explosion Eternal_Flare.gif|Eternal Flare Transformation: Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely become a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his Dragon Form at will. *'Flight:' As a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his massive wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. Time Magic: After consuming the Space Between Time, Acnologia gained an increase in power and can wield Time Magic. He used this power to transport the Seven Dragon Slayers into his world within the time dimension. Acnologia_Post_Space_Between_Time.png|Acnologia after absorbing The Space Between Time Acnologia_defends_against_Laxus.png|Acnologia's Soul within The Space Between Time Acnologia_traps_Dragon_Slayers.png|The Dragon Slayers converted into magic pillars Enhanced Smell: Acnologia has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could immediately tell God Serena was a Dragon Slayer by smelling him from afar and could tell there were seven other Dragon Slayers across the whole country Fiore, despite the incredible distance between all of them. Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. Key: Human Form | Dragon Form '''| '''Human Form (Post Space Between Time Absorption) | Dragon Form (Post Space Between Time Absorption) Gallery File:Tumblr m118oz3sZc1rowilao1 500 (1).gif 0436-016.jpg Acnologia_at_the_cave.png 0452-025.jpg 0470-016.jpg 0486-012.jpg 0523-018.jpg 0539-007.jpg 0540-019.jpg Acnologia's_Destruction.jpg Acnologia in Dragon Cry.png Dragon_Slayers_Vs_Acnologia.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Kings Category:Tier 6